Trapped
by loveliveLOL
Summary: One key could possibly hold the answer to the end of the Overtakers. There's only when obstacle in the seven Keepers' ways, a menacing and terrifying one at it. While on the quest to find this imperative key inside 'Dinosaur', the Overtakers manage to lock down the ride, trapping the Keepers in there with no way out. This could be the end of the Keepers once and for all.
1. Introduction

**Wow...I exist?**

**I know, I know. I haven't updated anything since what-"Simply Misguided" which is a one-shot I wrote months ago. I've been thinking a lot about "Disney Disaster" and "When All Else Fails". I've had a new multi-chap in mind for an extremely long time, which would be this, as well as a COLLAB [insert extremely happy face here] that I'm doing with Mandy, which should be out until around June-ish hopefully.**

**So I've come to the conclusion...And I really hate to say this, that I'm going to have to abandon those two multi-chaps. At least for now. So I can focus on this multi-chap and my collab multi-chap. And possibly a one-shot series I've been thinking of. Just coming back from Disney World has led to an explosion of ideas and I'm just itching to write.**

**But anyways, this is it! I'm really excited for this multi-chap and I'm really excited to see where it goes. I've had this idea for so long after all. Not sure how long it's going to be yet. I'm just going to play around with it until I'm happy. **

**Just a little background information before this story begins: this story occurs when they're around 15-16. This is before the cruise line so no 2.0. They don't get off ****_that_**** easily. And this story is probably going to wage from T-T+. Lots of violence and fighting and hopefully romance. Normal couple pairings and all. And I think that's about it!**

**So yeah, enough of my chitter chatter. Off to the story. This chapter will be short, kind of just an introduction; a sneak peak if you'll have it at that. It'll dive into the real plot next chapter, so I'm sorry if this is a bit confusing.**

**Enjoy!**

The moon cast an eerie glow against the intricately designed pavement; created to look almost as if it was transported from the Jurassic period itself. Silence cast itself among the normally bustling environment, where the echoes of terrified screams usually cast off in the distance, directed from the menacing mountain known as Mount Everest, and various animals interacted in their closed off exhibits.

"Are you nervous?" a soft voice announced, putting an end to the almost peaceful silence. Something the group of seven was not so used to. Six pairs of shoes skidded to an abrupt stop, each body shifting slightly to face the petite girl with bountiful brown locks and innocent eyes. Eyes wandered curiously amongst the group, each searching for some sort of response.

"Honestly? Well, yeah. Who wouldn't be?" a timid response came from the leader of the group, who currently had his arm hugged around his girlfriend's waist protectively, as if he was afraid someone would swoop by any second and snatch her from his grasps.

"I think the correct thing to say here would be that of course, we are all fearful...But for the sake of our mission, we must put that aside," the professor of the group spoke, a sarcastic snicker erupting from the obnoxious one, whose newly cut dreadlocks were bouncing up against his neck from the wind.

"Maybeck!" a harsh yelp erupted from the throat of a slender blonde girl, with her arms crossed tightly across her chest, a pout scrunched up on her face.

The five Keepers, as well as their two _special_ friends, although dysfunctional at times, managed to become such a strong bonded team that it just worked out. That was simply how it was. They bickered and argued, just like all teams do eventually, but their capability to work together and solve problems by taking advantage of each person's abilities was what made them so successful. Well, obviously not too successful, as the Overtakers were still a threat. But this mission...This one mission that they were assigned by Wayne could change everything. The future of the Overtakers; the possible end to the threat of the villains who desired so badly to impose their evil amongst the world.

A distinctive cough from the leader of the group sent each body rigid, as every Keeper's attention turned to Finn Whitman.

"We were all there when Wayne informed us of our mission. We get into 'Dinosaur', we find that key to Walt's safe and we get out. There is no room for error...No mistakes. Each and every one of you knows the dangers of this ride, and when we accepted this task, we were all forced to acknowledge the possible outcomes of entering this ride at night. There are creatures in there who wouldn't give it a second thought before snatching you up and grinding your bones to a powder. So it's as simple as this: we _must_ work together and _stick together_ if we want to make it out with our objective item. You all know that no one goes out there by themselves. If we have to split up, we do it in clusters. Especially with a mission like this," Finn explained, keeping his tone firm and strong. He knew that if he was to convince his friends to remain strong and brave, that he would have to appear so himself.

Towering behind the seven teenagers stood a model of a daunting Iguanodon, the dinosaur that happened to be the main focus of the attraction itself. However, this wasn't the item the Keepers were going in to collect. Instead, it was simply a key. According to Wayne, who had briefed the Keepers in his apartment earlier in the afternoon, the key was hidden somewhere inside of 'Dinosaur' by one of Walt's most prestige Imagineers, who feared that if the key fell into the wrong hands, terrible things would occur. This key supposedly corresponds to a safe in Walt's apartment in the Magic Kingdom, which if the stories are true, holds one of Walt's most valuable journals. A journal that could possibly hold the answer to defeating the Overtakers. And of course, if in the hands of the Overtakers, could lead to the destruction of the Keepers themselves and all things magical.

One by one, each teenager began to nod in acknowledgment, not one daring to test or defy Finn's rules, not even Jess or Maybeck. Finn craned his neck to his right, locking eyes with Amanda, who managed to crack a weak, reassuring smile before gesturing off towards the entrance of the attraction. It was now or never, and there was only one of those options that Finn would accept.

**Ta-da! There it is. I know, it's not one of my greatest...It actually is kind of terrible, but I needed a way to introduce the plot. Once again, I apologize for how short it is.**

**But please review! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I'm hoping by the end of the week if my schedule permits.**


	2. Now or Never

**And I'm back! I wanted to thank those of you who reviewed for the really kind things you all said.  
Hopefully chapter 2 will impress you a little more, as that first chapter wasn't one of my best. But anyways, I'm ready to hop right into it.**

**Inspiration for this chapter comes from my lovely cousin, Kelsey, who while on our joint Sweet Sixteen trip to Disney World this past week noted that she never took the time to notice the queuing area of 'Dinosaur', giving me inspiration for the beginning of this chapter. So, I did a little research about the queue area; pretty interesting stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

Willa's P.O.V.

"And as you can see, that is a complete model skeleton of a Carnotaurus. Wills, did you know that-" Philby rambled on uncontrollably, and at this point Maybeck's groans had become so apparent that they echoed across the large dome of the main part of the queue for the ride.

"Yes, Philby. I was aware that some of the bones are real fossil remains," I interjected quickly, squeezing Philby's hand gently, hoping he'd get the message. Instead, all that I received in response was a confused glance before Philby took off further into the line, eager to examine the other dinosaur remains they had displayed. In attempt to put an end to his "exploration", I dug the back of my heels into the marble floor, but soon found myself being dragged across the room, skid marks in place of where Philby had dragged me. From behind me, I heard Charlene and Jess break out with soft snickers, cooing over Philby's excitement, and his eagerness to share his never-ending knowledge with me. A quick glance over the shoulder with a stern look was all it took to shut the two girls up.

"Hey, Phildweeb. Forget we have an objective to get to? Or if you would like, we can leave you and lover girl to go play paleontologist," Maybeck snorted sarcastically, receiving a solid slap in the arm from Charlene, who was currently clenching his shoulder and whispering something in his ear. Sometimes I questioned whether or not Charlene was his mother, or his girlfriend.

I quickly peered over at Philby, whose normally pale complexion had reddened to a deeper flush color out of embarrassment. My arm extended out towards Philby's shoulder in an attempt to be comforting, but he seemed not to notice, as he was already striding into the area of the queue where the loading dock was held. A soft huff tore at my throat before I found the courage to continue through the queue, realizing that nearly everybody, except for Charlene, had passed me and were all already making their way down the clanky metal staircase.

"Wills, Maybeck is just being typical Maybeck. Ignore him, and hopefully Philby will catch on too," Charlene sighed heavily before continuing, "now we've got a hell of a mission to complete, so let's catch up," she exclaimed, gritting her teeth together as she forced an exaggerated smile on her face, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me off. What was with everybody and dragging me around today?! Although, I did appreciate her attempt. I can always count on my _older sisters_ to console me when something occurs. It was normally Amanda who was the one to take action first, being the oldest of us four girls, but she seemed too caught up with Finn at the moment. It was obvious by the small giggles she was attempting to conceal that Finn was flirting around with her.

"So anybody know exactly where this key is hidden?" Jess called out to the group, as we were all still making our way down the winding staircase to where the loading area of the attraction was. It was a sight to send chills down my spine, just staring at the towering metal machinery and empty ride vehicles just sitting there untouched, under the soft glowing light from the overhead floodlights, which Philby had managed to manually turn on before we entered the ride. Despite having been on numerous rides at nighttime when nobody else was present, for some reason there was a greater amount of discomfort easing in my belly while roaming around this ride. Perhaps it was the dwelling fact that this mission was so imperative, or just the fact that there were some nasty dinosaurs dispersed amongst the path of the ride that most likely came to life at night like most of the other animatronics in the Parks.

After a few minutes with no responses, Amanda removed her head from the crook of Finn's shoulder and stepped forward, in the middle of what could be a circle, but looked more like a cluster of bodies next to one another.

"Finn? Philby? Anybody? I hope somebody has an idea of where this key is, or maybe Wayne pulled one of you aside and told you, because we _cannot_ go in there blind, just desperately searching for this thing. It is too dangerous in there to do that. So speak up now."

"Cranky much?" Jess retorted at her "sister", jokingly bumping her hip and sending her flying out of the middle of the circle, flailing backwards into Finn, who had quickly thrown his arms out and caught her underneath her armpits. As she recovered and pulled herself up, Finn pecked a quick kiss on the top of her forehead before wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her body into his protectively.

"What is this? A mission or a make-out session?!" Jess angrily sneered, glaring directly at Amanda and Finn.

"How about we all just get our act together and figure this out already? It's already 9:45 at night, and you all know that we're screwed if we get stuck in SBS," Charlene sighed heavily, beginning to shuffle over towards the ride vehicles, or as the Cast Members referred to them, time rovers. Swiftly, she was able to vault the gates that separated the lines where guests would wait to board the vehicles and the cars themselves, plopping directly onto the seats with an '_oomph'_.

"Charlene, I hate to break it to you, but we're not taking the easy way through. We'll have to walk the trails," Philby interjected.

"The trails?" Jess interjected, obviously not up to par with her Disney terminology.

"The trails: the hidden walkways inserted on the side of the rides that are placed for Cast Members and cleaning crew to get through the ride and for guests to exit on when there is a ride malfunction. Or in our case, the paths we'll be taking for easier access to other parts of the attraction so we can search for Walt's key," Philby explained, his definition so up to par that it was almost as if he was a robot reciting something directly from a dictionary. The only thing that guaranteed me that it was Philby speaking was the slight hint of his British accent breaking through. It always seems to come out when he gets all technical and starts listing facts.

"And thank you Professor Phildweeb for that fascinating waste of a minute," Maybeck chuckled, immediately shutting up when Charlene shot up from her sitting position in the ride vehicle, raising her palm high as if she was threatening to hit him again. And the motherly side shows again.

"Philby is right. We'll have to split up into two groups and walk both sides of the tracks-" Finn began, before being cut off by Philby.

"Trails!"

"Right, whatever. We'll have to split up into two groups and walk both sides of the _trails,_" Finn huffed, emphasizing the word until he received a satisfied grin from Philby in response.

"But there's only one problem," I interjected quickly, "we don't have any idea about where the key could be."

"Actually, Wayne did tell me something before we left," Finn announced, receiving questionable looks from about each one of us. I soon realized that I was leaning on the tips of my toes, presumably out of eagerness.

"I really hope you're about to tell us the location of the key," Amanda sighed, but of course with Wayne, things were never _that_ easy. Instead, Finn waved his right palm in the air before holding it out for us all to see. There, smudged slightly in black sharpie was a single sentence...A riddle.

_'There's only two creatures located on this ride,  
Who won't dare to consume you, nor are not smart enough to try.  
Located in between their front teeth,  
Is the item you all dare to seek.  
-W'_

After reading the riddle I stepped back fearfully, my fingers already running through my hair in confusion. How in the world did Wayne expect us to know any information about the Dinosaurs located throughout this ride? He knew we were crossed over and couldn't carry our cell phones with us. My knees quickly buckled underneath me and I stumbled backwards, leaning for support against the railing to the staircase. After taking a few deep breaths, I composed myself and gradually trudged up to where everybody else, except for Charlene who was standing on the seat of the ride vehicle attempting to get an answer out of us, was huddled together.

"What does it say?!" Charlene cried out, bouncing up and down eagerly.

"Hold your horses, Charlie! You're going to fall off the car!" Amanda called out in concern. Charlene simply snickered in response before bouncing up and down a few times, just to scare Amanda a bit. If anybody was going to lose their balance and slip off the seats, it was not Charlene.

"Philby? Do you know what creatures Wayne is mentioning in the riddle?" Finn asked, but all he received in response was an exasperated sigh from Philby. _Perfect._ If Philby didn't know the answer, then who would?

"Hey Professor," Maybeck spoke, "happen to have a list of the dinos on the ride?"

"Would you like to share something with us, Maybeck?" Jess pressed, throwing up her hands as if to say _'spill already'._ Philby nodded hurriedly and rushed over to the podium where a ride attendant would normally stand and allow each loaded vehicle to enter the ride. He crouched to the ground and began rummaging through a little drawer at the bottom of the podium, until he pulled out a fairly large black binder. His hands ripped through the pages, his eyes wandering back and forth, searching desperately until he stopped abruptly at a page, a wild grin forming on his face as his glanced up at Maybeck, beckoning him over.

A few minutes had passed, which consisted of Maybeck simply staring intently at the page in the binder and of Jess pacing back and forth behind me eagerly. The rest of us stood on the tip of our toes, hands trembling as we awaited a response.

"You know, I was quite the dinosaur expert when I was a kid," Maybeck finally announced after what had seemed as if an eternity of waiting anxiously. He snapped the binder shut and threw it carelessly back into the drawer before strutting back over to us, his chest puffed out and his hands on his hips. To my right, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Charlie roll her eyes dramatically. Wait...when did Charlie come back over to us?

Eh, whatever.

"Get on with it!" Jess snapped, causing Amanda to tug her back gently by the back of her tee-shirt. I struggled to hold back the giggles that threatened to escape my lips.

"Well, if I am correct, the only two creatures on this ride that are herbivores and don't have the brain capacity enough to even take a second glance towards us would be the Parasaurolophus and the Iguanodon." And with that, Charlene rushed to Maybeck's side and engulfed him with a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"You really are of use!" Charlene joked as she peeled herself off of Maybeck, shuffling back until her hip met his side.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked curiously, inconspicuously shifting over towards Philby.

Finn sucked in a deep breath before surveying the entire loading dock area, his eyes squinted to mere slants as he observed. Finally, he snapped his head back in our direction, shrugging slightly.

"Well, I suppose we'll split up into two groups. Each group will find their dino and look for the key..." Finn began, pausing half-sentence, pondering most likely about how we were going to retrieve the key exactly.

"And how do you say we'll come about retrieving the key, as if the riddle is actually literal...From the dinosaur's teeth?" Charlene questioned.

"I guess we'll play along with it when we find the key itself."

"Gee, that sounds like a great idea," Maybeck spat out, and seconds later he was stumbling backwards, attempting to regain his balance after Charlene shoved him playfully.

"Maybeck, there's honestly not much we can plan ahead until we actually find the key itself," I spoke up, forcing a half-hearted smile to try to seem more positive. Positivity is what we really needed now...Especially with Maybeck acting so pessimistic and everyone just being so fearful. Honestly however, I would not have minded if the Imagineer chose a less dangerous and deadly ride to hide the key on. Perhaps 'Toy Story Midway Mania' or 'The Transit Authority Peoplemover'. Nice, fun rides where this isn't too much of a threat of dangerous animatronics or angered Overtakers possibly hiding about the ride.

"Listen, we're wasting the night away just standing here and arguing. So how about we split up already and find this stupid key!" Jess hissed, stomping her foot out of frustration.

"Exactly. So how about this: Maybeck, Charlene, and Jess search for the Parasaurolophus and myself, Amanda, Willa, and Philby will search for the Iguanodon, since I know it's the last dino shown in the ride. Sound good?"

We simply understood and worked together so well that nobody needed to say another word. Maybeck, Charlene, and Jess immediately took off towards the left side of the tracks, while Philby, Amanda, Finn, and I took the right. Wallowing slowly towards the time-traveling tunnel, I began to feel a knot well up in my stomach, fear beginning to dawn on me as we began to approach the ride. To my right, Philby glanced down at me, extending his hand out until it found my own, our fingers intertwining perfectly. One tight squeeze to his hand and we had entered the tunnel, which normally would be lit up with bright red flashing lights was now almost pitch black, the only thing illuminating our path were the faint floodlights from above and the soft glow of our DHIs.

It was now or never.

**Dun, dun, dun...  
For some reason, I was really in the mood for some Wilby today, so that's why there's a lot of fluff in there. But don't worry, I made sure there was some Charbeck and Famanda too. I love them all equally.**

**Next chapter is where things get intense, and your reviews may inspire and push me to finish it up more quickly ;]  
Plus, I had to do a ton of darn research for this chapter about the queue area and the dinosaurs on this ride. Too much research and learning for being on break from school. So that definitely deserves reviews, right?  
Ha ha, just kidding!**

**Anyways, until next time!**


End file.
